Server Rules
Server Rules There aren't many rules to the server, but they need to be followed. Failure to read and comply with the rules can result in loss of character, XP, or a server ban. Please resolve disputes politely, but if the offending party does not listen then report the behavior to a Storyteller and an investigation will occur. # '''Don't be rude. '''A very simple rule that covers a lot of behaviors. We're all here to collaborate and make a story, so while you're in the server you need to at least be polite. # '''Trigger Warnings. '''Before any post that may contain troubling content such as self-harm, sexual assault, etc. state "TW: List of content" to alert players of it. In game this is a world of darkness and messed up stuff happens, but that doesn't give you the right to force someone to interact with it OOC. # '''Fade to Black. '''If a scene is going a way that may make the participants or other readers uncomfortable, simply state "FADE TO BLACK: Brief summary of what happens." Use Trigger Warnings as needed. # '''NSFW Content. '''Please only post NSFW content in the NSFW-OOC or NSFW-IC chat. Message a Storyteller to be given access to those channels. # '''Combat. '''Combat cannot happen without a storyteller present to run it. All concerned parties will hop into The Office channels (voice and text) where the combat scene will be run. # '''No Metagaming. '''Absolutely no metagaming will be tolerated. The server has been built to avoid sharing too much information but there are still leaks. Do not take this information in game, and if someone asks you to keep something a secret you need to respect their wishes. # '''Nicknames. '''Change your nickname on the server to your character's name, first and last. Running the Game Rolling dice can occur in many instances. When your character wants to affect something with a chance of failure or investigate something, or use a power, or another character is doing the same to you. Occasionally the storyteller will ask you to roll dice for other reasons. Any time a character asks you to roll something in response or for a stat on your sheet so they can roll against it, you must oblige. Ignoring the request is considered cheating. Other systems are detailed below. Expenditures Any time your expending a resource on your sheet (Willpower, Blood, Rage, etc.) at the end of the post where you do so state < Spending X (Name of Resource) > so the Storytellers can note that. Again, honor system is very key here. Willpower Willpower refreshes at the beginning of each month. If you fulfill your character's Nature or Legacy (for Changelings) then after the post in which you feel you fulfilled it state < Nature/Legacy: Regain 1 Willpower. >. Blood / Rage / Gnosis / Glamour / Etc. Any non-Willpower expenditure returns at the beginning of each new month. Any time you wish to regain these resources you must make a post to the Resources channel in your supernatural category describing how you go about regaining them. If dice rolls need to occur, make them in that channel. This may only be done once per week. Sphere Rules With how many player spheres we have available and how frequently they all interact, along with the limited ST Oversight, there are a few rules for keeping things simple in regards to mixing spheres or how your sphere moves around. Mage Sensory spheres are the bread and butter of Mage game. Listed below are the spheres as they relate to different factions within the game: * Prime Sight: Reveals Mages and Sorcerers with Mana or magical objects. Without other spheres, you cannot identify the effects of the item. ** Prime + Spirit (or Mind + Spirit): Reveals High/Astral Umbra Spirits or those Astrally Projecting. ** Prime + Spirit can also be used to detect resonances such as Wyrm Taint. ** Prime + Life: Reveals the bright Life patterns of Changing Breeds or the pale/nonexistent Life patterns of Vampires and their Ghouls. * Spirit Sight: Spirit on its own can reveal the Near Umbra or help determine if an item is a Fetish. If a spirit is possessing a body, it will be revealed with this as well. ** Spirit + Mind: Reveals Changeling Miens and the Enchanted, shows the Near Dreaming. ** Spirit + Entropy: Reveals Wraith and Demons, shows the Shadowlands. Will also show if an item or person is possessed by one of these creatures. ** Spirit + Life: Reveals Middle Umbra Spirits and Mummies. Changing Breeds One of the largest parts of being a Gaian shifter is the ability to learn gifts from the spirits. Normally, you may learn any innate gift at your rank. If you want to learn gifts above your rank, or gifts from another Tribe/Auspice/Breed then you will need to find a teacher either in the form of another PC or an NPC Spirit/Shifter.